


Only If For One Night

by snarkasaurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Vennevy has finally gotten rid of the miserable excuse for a boyfriend she's been carrying for a few years...just in time for an old friend to roll back into her life. Only this time, he's brought a friend.  Can they convince Amelia to let go and trust that what they want can last for more than one night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If For One Night

The man was a complete and utter asshole, and Amelia Vennevy was well rid of him. She’d dated some assholes in the past, but this one... He was packing his bag as he listed off all the things that he couldn’t stand.

“You’re overwhelmingly needy. I can’t turn around without you needing to be hugged or told that you’re a good person or that you did something right. It’s the most aggravating thing.” Daniel zipped his duffle and looked at her. “I love you, but I just can’t stand to do it anymore.”

“Then leave, but I would like to point out something before you do,” Amelia said. “Not once did I ask you for all of that reassurance and hugging and everything you just claimed I needed too much of. Not once. That stuff? Is a basic tenant of a relationship, you jerk. You take care of the person you’re with. You hug them. You tell them they’ve done a good job. You do things for them. I think you’re the one that’s overwhelmingly needy, and right now, I need you out of my house.”

Daniel’s face turned ugly for a moment. “You have some fucking nerve, you b--”

“Out!” Amelia shouted. 

Daniel made a sound of disgust and left, slamming the screen behind him as he went. Amelia flopped backwards in the recliner she was sitting in and closed her eyes. She had been serious--and right--when she told Daniel that he was the needy one. He was constantly demanding that she tell him how amazing he was. He was possibly the most self-centered person she had ever had the misfortune of dating. 

Amelia let out a sigh. “Get up, girl. He’s not worth it, and you can do so much better.” She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her living room, in her house. It was in a bit of disarray as Daniel hadn’t made any effort not to destroy things as he packed. She saw a picture frame knocked over, a crack across the glass, and sighed.

She loved her house. Her father had bought it, though, as the one thing he had been able to convince her to give in to. He had fronted the money for the down payment, and even now, tried to give her money for the mortgage payments. 

And now Daniel had her maudlin and depressed. “Fuck you, Daniel Amherst,” she told the room out loud, and pushed herself out of the chair. There were better things to do. Amelia headed for her bedroom to change. Tonight was a night for the bar. 

**Six Months Later**

“Amelia! Good to see you, honey!” Jessica Barnes, bartender at The Bar shouted as she put a glass of Coke down in front of her friend. “Been a while!” 

Amelia smiled as she settled herself on a stool. She’d been in the night of her break-up with Daniel, and then not since. Her job had gotten demanding, and all she had the energy to do at the end of the day was go home, eat something, and collapse. Before that, she had barely been in at all, thanks to Daniel’s opinion that The Bar was “tasteless and vulgar.” It was a damned dive bar: it was warm, friendly, and the bartends didn’t care if she didn’t actually drink very often. 

“Yup. Work has been hellacious, but I finally had the energy to come see some friends.” Amelia took a sip of her soda. “I've missed you.”

“We missed you too, hon,” Jessica said, and gave her a smile. “Whatever happened with the dickface, anyway? I didn’t ask the night you came in because you seemed to need to forget more than you needed to talk about it, but it's been months, and I’m dying of curiosity.”

Amelia snorted a little laugh. “He walked," she said. “Got sick of me being high maintenance.” 

Jessica stared at her. “Are you serious?” 

“He said I was too needy, among other things.”

A deep voice from her left cut in before Jessica could let loose with the vitriol she was obviously building. “Then he’s a fool and you’re far better off without him.” 

Amelia blinked in surprised and looked at the man who had interrupted them. “Chris?! What on Earth!” She launched herself at her friend and hugged him tightly. “I haven’t seen you in years!” 

Christopher Bengston laughed and returned Amelia’s hug. “Finally back in town," he said, helping her return to her stool once she’d finally let him go. “Job relocation and all that. How’ve you been? Besides dating an asshole.” 

Amelia flushed. Chris Bengston had been her best friend in middle school and high school, though college had pulled them apart. Amelia had gone halfway across the country while Chris had done a stint in the military, and they had lost track of each other. As she looked him over, Amelia was kind of sorry that she had. He looked gorgeous. 

“Oh! Uhm. I’m all right. I've been doing a little of this, a little of that. You know, not really anything all that vitally important.” Amelia shrugged. 

Jessica snorted. “She's been working at the library, and has made her way up to assistant head, don’t let her fool you. She also managed to convince that old bat, Mrs. O’Connell, to finally retire.” 

Chris laughed. “You mean the one who told people off for sneezing in the library?” 

“That’s the one!” 

Amelia rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t exactly effort. She knew it was time, she just had to have somebody that she trusted to leave the library to.” She took another drink of soda and tried not to blush. Chris was giving her a look that he hadn’t ever given her before, and it was making heat pool low in her belly. 

“Hey, babe, who’s this?” another voice interrupted, and Amelia felt a lurch as an unfamiliar man wrapped his arm around Chris's shoulder and pressed a kiss against his temple. 

“Hey, Nick. This is an old friend of mine, Amelia Vennevy. We grew up together, were friends for years.” Chris smiled at the guy before giving Amelia a blinding grin. "Amelia, this is Nick Bartlet. He and I are...” 

Amelia raised an eyebrow when Chris fumbled to a halt. It wasn’t like Chris to be at a loss for words, especially not when it came to people he was most likely sleeping with. She flicked her eyes to Nick, who fortunately seemed more amused than anything else at his friend's lack of description. 

"We’re fucking," he said bluntly, making Jessica, who was lurking behind the bar, crack up. “Have been for some time. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Amelia. Chris has mentioned you before.” 

Amelia swallowed down the unexpected surge of disappointment and reached for the hand Nick was offering. “Thank you. The pleasure’s all mine. I didn’t realize Chris...swung that way.” She felt a bit bemused. She didn’t care--found the idea of two men together to be surprisingly hot, actually--it was more that she had never picked up that particular bit of information about her friend. 

Chris coughed, and looked mildly embarrassed. “Didn’t figure it out until a few years ago, Lia,” he said, using his old nickname for her. “You don’t...mind?” 

“Of course not!” Amelia stared at him. “When have you ever known me to be a judgmental bitch like that?” 

Chris flushed. “Sorry. Been facing a lot of criticism lately. Sort of a...an automatic reaction. I guess you could say.” 

Amelia got off her stool and gave Chris a hug, giving Nick a grateful look as he moved out of the way. “You’re still my Chris, even if you haven’t been around for years, and I still love you.” Chris’s arms around her waist felt amazing, but she ruthlessly stomped on that urge. Now was not the time to get all worked up about a guy who was clearly off limits. 

Nick smiled at her as Chris released her and she settled back onto her stool. “I’m glad he brought us back here, and that you were here. I’d say fate had a hand in that one. What are you doing here?” 

“Needed to decompress. Got rid of the ex a few months ago, and then work tried to eat me alive.”

Jessica butted in. “What she doesn’t mention in how she was never in here before that. The guy 'didn’t like the ambience’ and forced her to never come in here.”

Chris shook his head. “Then you’re better off without him.” 

“Amen,” Amelia said. "Amen.” 

Nick took a seat on the stool next to Chris, and for the next hour, the three of them talked nonstop. Amelia found herself drawn to Nick almost as much as Chris. Well, no. Just as much, but in different ways. Whereas Chris had the advantage of years of friendship, a shared history, and a wicked sense of humor, Nick seemed to be more subtle, watching and learning before he snuck in with his razor sharp quips. Amelia was startled more than once into bouts of loud, long laughter by some snarky, sarcastic remark Nick made. 

“My ass is going numb,” Chris said after a while, as the bar began to fill up with more people. He glanced at his watch. “It's 10 pm. Have you eaten, Lia?”

Amelia nodded. “Yeah. Well, okay, sort of. I indulged in a huge plate of cheese fries at McGinty’s before I came.”

Chris’s face lit up. “Oh, man! That place is still open? Do they still make those completely ridiculous sandwiches that should be completely disgusting, and yet somehow, are the most delicious things on the planet?” 

“Yup,” Amelia said with a snort. She’d forgotten how much he loved those things. “You can get them to go now, actually.” She tilted her head. “Why don't we pick up something for you guys to eat, and we can head back to my place to catch up some more. My couches and recliner are far more comfortable than a bar stool.”

Chris glanced at Nick, who nodded with a smile. "We’d love to,” Nick said. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure,” replied Amelia, standing up and digging in her pocket. She left a ten on the bar, under her empty soda glass. She’d been paying for her drinks as they came, but Jessica deserved a tip. “C’mon, gentlemen. McGinty’s and home.” 

 

Amelia let both men into her house, and tossed her keys into the dish on the side table in the entry way. "Welcome to my home!” 

Chris whistled as he looked around. “I was expecting an apartment, babe, but this is gorgeous. Classy, simple...how many rooms?” 

Amelia shrugged. “Three bedrooms, but I use one as an office and the other as a guest room. When I came back from college, I couldn’t find a place to live. Everything was either absolutely disgusting, or way out of the range of anything I could afford. Dad insisted on helping me buy a house. He put down the down payment--”

"And I’ll bet he keeps trying to pay your mortgage, doesn’t he?” Chris guessed. He grinned at Amelia’s grimace, and explained to Nick. “Amelia's mom ran off when she was ten, claiming to want to pursue a career in acting. Her dad’s been really good about not trying to overcompensate or anything, but he still occasionally gets weird. My guess is, he's trying to keep you around?” 

Amelia shrugged. “Probably. I don’t let him pay the mortgage. He put down a big chunk on the down payment for me, and this is a decent neighborhood, but not so much that it cost too much. Between those two things, I can easily afford the cost.” She gestured around the room. “Want a tour?”

Both men agreed eagerly, and Amelia showed off her home. She had been making improvements over the four years she had lived here, and was very proud of the way things had turned out. They teased her over the huge closet she’d given herself in the master bedroom, but when she pointed out that by making the office on the other side a bit smaller, she hadn't lost any room into her bathroom, and had been able to install an enormous shower, and still make her closet big enough to accommodate her clothes. And shoes. Especially her shoes. 

By the time they ended up back in the living room, the men with cokes, Amelia with a cup of tea, her feet were starting to ache. She sat down on the couch with a sigh and toed off her shoes. “I haven’t worn these heels in forever,” she said with a grimace. “I'm paying for it.”

Nick sat down next to her, and slowly drew her feet into his lap. “May I?” he asked, obviously moving slowly so that he didn’t surprise or startle her. She blinked in surprise, and then moaned as his strong hands immediately began massaging away the ache. “I’ll give you until never to stop,” she said with a happy sigh. 

Chris snickered and settled in the recliner so that he was facing her. “Good at that, isn’t he? He went to massage school for a while.” He nodded at Nick, who was focusing on Amelia's feet. “Told me that he did it because it made people feel good. I think he just did it because it made him feel good.”

Nick snorted. “When you can make people make sounds like,” he dug his thumbs into the ball of Amelia’s foot, and she moaned, “that, would you argue the point?” 

Chris snickered at Amelia's blush. “Not in the slightest.”

“All right,” she said, torn between wanting Nick to never, ever stop rubbing her feet, and feeling like she was missing some subtle something. “Nick, that feels amazing, thank you.”

“You're welcome,” he said simply, continuing his massage. 

The three of them were silent for a little while, before Chris leaned back and slouched comfortably into the chair. “So what have you been up to?” he asked as Nick turned Amelia’s bones to Jell-O. 

“Hmm? Oh, just...Just working at the library. Writing a bit, some little things. I do an editorial for the paper every once in a while.” Amelia slitted her eyes open. “What about you?”

Chris shrugged with one shoulder. “Like I said, job relocation.” He nodded at Nick. “That one decided to come with me. He’s at loose ends right now while he figures out what he's going to do. He's got some experience in a little bit of everything, so who knows.” 

Amelia stomped all over the urge to cry. What was it about Chris that had her wanting him for her own? That ship had sailed years ago. Instead, she said, “What about opening a massage therapy group? You said you have training, and this feels amazing.”

Nick chuckled and started working up her ankles and calves. His hands never went higher than knee, but she felt herself getting hot and wet anyway. It threw her off a little bit. Why was he doing this, and why was she feeling like this? Wasn't he with Chris? Wouldn’t that make them gay? So why the reactions? 

“Maybe," he said. “Right now, I’m kind of enjoying not having anything pressing down on me. Like that?” he asked as she couldn’t bite back a moan.

Amelia closed her eyes and nodded. It felt amazing, and she wanted... What did she want? She wanted their hands on her. Their? She poked at that for a minute, trying to decide if it really was the plural. 

She had absolutely no problem with threesomes. Amelia had participated in a few in college, both with two women and a guy and two guys and her. They were okay, but there was something about the emotional connection that was making her jittery now. There was some undercurrent that she couldn’t entirely identify flowing between them. It was good, absolutely good, but it was different, and she was a little wary of it. 

“Nick,” Chris said, and he sounded a hell of a lot closer than he had been a moment before. She reopened her eyes to see him standing next to the couch, his hand on Nick’s shoulder. Nick's hands stilled, and Amelia realized both men were watching her. 

“Amelia," Nick said softly, “We have a confession.”

“What?” Amelia asked warily. Why were they looking at her like that?

Chris smiled a little. “Nick and I came here for more than just job relocations,” he said. "We came because you're here.” 

Nick nodded. “Chris showed me pictures and has told me so many stories, I wanted to meet you.” 

Amelia felt like the room was spinning a little bit. Here they were, telling her that they had come back to this town just for her? Well, no, not just for her, but in part. “What are you saying?” she finally managed to get out. She was kind of proud of how her voice only shook a little bit. 

"We’re saying that we want you,” Chris said softly. “I’ve wanted you for years, and Nick has come to want you through that. Let us show you?” He crouched down next to her, his hand on her thigh, just above her knee. “Let us show you how much we want you?”

A million reasons to say no flashed through Amelia’s mind. This was her best friend, he wanted her to have sex with his boyfriend and himself, she was just now getting over a break up... But none of them seemed really important. Not with the way Chris's thumb was gently stroking her thigh, or with Nick's hands once again soothing the aches out of her muscles. Not with the thought of how hot the two of them were going to look together, oh god.

She moaned, and Chris's eyes lit up as he caught the difference between her moans from Nick’s work and the arousal in this one. Moving slowly--Amelia guessed it was so that she could get out of the way if she wasn't interested--Chris leaned in and covered her mouth with his own.

The flare of heat was almost instantaneous. He flooded through her so quickly that she gasped against Chris’s mouth. He didn't take advantage though, keeping the kiss slow and gentle. 

He must want me to get used to this. I could definitely get used to this. Oh god, he's good at that, Amelia thought to herself, and then her brain short circuited as Nick's hands went above her knee and started massaging her thighs while Chris continued to kiss her slowly. He was starting to deepen them, though, the tip of his tongue flicking out and tracing along her lips, a little more daring and deep each time. 

Finally, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, which opened eagerly to welcome him. Their kiss was electric, and Chris’s hands came up to frame her face as he stole her breath away. "Chris," she moaned as they finally parted, panting for breath. “Oh my god, Chris.” 

He smirked a little, but she could see that he was affected, too. His pupils were dilated, he was panting slightly, and she could tell by the way he was shifting that his jeans had become very, very uncomfortable. 

“Nick, your turn,” Chris said, raising an eyebrow at Amelia to see if she objected. She did anything but, however, and held her arms out for Nick. The big man immediately levered himself up and over Amelia, forcing her head back against the arm of the chair as he claimed her mouth. 

This kiss was far more demanding, full of little nips and tugs at her lip, Nick’s tongue dueling with hers. It was nothing like Chris’s, and yet, completely perfect in all the right ways. Amelia spread her legs, letting Nick settle against her a little more and whimpered into his mouth as his groin came into contact with hers. 

Nick ended the kiss with another sharp nip to her lip, and pushed himself up off the couch. “I am not making love with you for the first time on the couch,” he told Amelia, holding out his hand to her. “I refuse.”

Amelia, a little dazed, wondered at the first time statement, but chose to ignore it in favor of taking Nick's hand and letting him help her up. She gasped, because as soon as she was standing, Nick pulled her tightly against him, and Chris moved up behind her. Each man lowered his head to her neck, and she moaned as they started sucking twin marks onto her skin. “Oh my god,” she whispered. 

“You say that a lot," Nick noted, lifting his head. “I wonder if we can render you speechless so that you stop saying it.”

Amelia blinked dazedly. “Why, does it offend you?”

Nick grinned. “No, I just want to know if we can render you speechless.”

Chris laughed against her neck, which made her laugh because it tickled. “Stop!” she cried, squirming.

Both men froze for a moment before pouncing, tickling her ribs, her neck, her arms, anywhere they could reach that they thought they might get a reaction. Amelia shrieked with laugher and fought hard to get away. She finally managed it by squirming down and to the side, lunging free of their grasp. She ran for the stairs and up them, hearing pounding feet come up the stairs behind her. 

‘Eeeeek!” She yelled with a giggle as warm arms wrapped around her just as she reached her bedroom door. Momentum carried her and her captor onto the bed where they bounced harmlessly, laughing. Nick--it was Chris who'd caught her--bounced down next to them, laughing, too. 

“Cheaters!” she cried, still laughing from the remembered tickling. And because she hadn’t had fun like that in a while. A long damned while, fuck, her ex had been an asshole. “Definitely cheaters.”

Nick raised an eyebrow, but it was Chris who asked, “And how are we cheating? Because we tickled you? Ah, that’s not cheating, that's using any advantage you can get.” He nipped her shoulder. “And I think we need it. This is you, we’re talking about. My Lia.” 

Lia stilled, feeling a flood of something not amusement and not arousal but something else that she just wasn’t ready to identify yet. It warmed her through, though, and she squirmed around until she was on her back and could see Chris's face. 

“Always have been,” Amelia said quietly. “Always will be.” She glanced over at Nick through her lashes, but he didn't seem at all upset. He seemed more...Aroused. That was interesting. 

Chris leaned in as she turned her face back to him, and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. “I would like to make love with you tonight, Lia. I was serious about that, and so was Nick. If you’re not ready, though, tell us to buzz off, and all we’ll do is cuddle you until you fall asleep.” He pressed another kiss against her nose. “Last thing I want to do right now is scare you, sweetheart.”

Amelia wasn’t quite sure what to do for a moment. Here he was, offering her another out, something she hadn’t really expected. He was telling her that as much as they wanted her, they wouldn’t push. She was so used to the pushing. She’d been pushed for years. 

 

Whatever the answer to that question, she wasn’t exactly post break up. Amelia could well understand that the relationship had ended emotionally long before it had ended with her ex’s departure, and the rebound period didn’t really apply at this point. 

Add to it the fact that this was Chris, and Nick, who she was rapidly developing feelings that she wasn’t entirely sure she was ready to analyze yet... “I want this,” she whispered. “Make love with me.” 

Amelia found herself stripped faster than she expected. Nick gave her a slightly sheepish smile as he dropped her bra to the floor. “I'm sorry. We’ll take more time next time. I think Chris and I are a bit impatient. Rather not let you change your mind, so to speak.”

“Unlikely,” she said with a laugh, but she could appreciate their haste. She raised an eyebrow as only their tee shirts came off, both man still retaining his jeans “Oh no. If I am naked, so are you. And this isn’t all about me, you know.” Amelia gave them a sweet smile. “Unless it is, in which case, I still want to see the pair of you kissing and touching.”

Chris groaned and stood to shuck off his jeans. He was bare underneath, and as soon as the denim cleared his hips, his cock sprang free, bouncing up against his abdomen for a moment before jutting out proudly. “You’re a menace," he told her, and reached for Nick. 

Nick came easily, busy with the fly of his own jeans. He tilted his head for Chris’s kiss, though, and Amelia gasped at the sight of the two men kissing each other lazily. 

It was nothing like the kisses they had each bestowed upon her, even as it was similar. Nick's fingers twisted into Chris’s hair, holding him still while Nick plundered his mouth. Chris's own hands dug into Nick's back as he gave back as good as he got. 

Amelia groaned again as she watched them kiss, and pushed herself to a sitting position. She reached between their bodies and wrapped a hand around each turgid shaft. 

“You're gorgeous," she told them, looking up at them as she dragged her hands up and down slowly, stroking them. Nick groaned and buried his face in Chris’s shoulder, but her old friend looked down at her. 

“Lia, baby, if you keep doing that, this is going to be over before it starts.” He released Nick and gently pushed her hand away. He leaned in for another kiss, and pushed her down onto the bed again with just his body. He settled against her, not fully on her, but enough that she could feel his weight and knew she’d have to squirm to get up.

Nick settled in against her other side, and Amelia felt like she was suddenly being covered in a warm, heavy blanket. _Mmmm, man blanket,_ she thought to herself, turning her head to accept Nick’s kiss. _That sounds far creepier than it actually is._  
Then she gasped into Nick's mouth as Chris’s mouth closed around her hard nipple. Her back arched up involuntarily, as best as it could with the weight pinning her down, and Chris took it as the invitation she intended. He sucked a little harder, capturing the nub in his teeth and biting gently. Just enough of the edge of his teeth, Amelia thought with another whimper, to drive a woman wild.

It didn’t take him long to abandon her breast and nip and kiss his way down her abdomen. Nick rolled off Amelia without ever releasing her mouth. He slid his hand down her body and took a hold of one thigh, pulling her leg up and over until it was hooked over his hip. 

Amelia shuddered as Chris’s angle shifted, his body sliding over her other leg to lie between her thighs. She felt completely exposed, spread as she was by Nick’s hold on her leg. She trembled, feeling Chris’s breath ruffle the curls covering her mound, and then moaned again as Nick's hand slid up her inner thigh to gently spread her nether lips for Chris.

Chris immediately pressed his mouth to her, dragging his tongue from hole to clit before wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking hard. He quickly settled into a rhythmic torture, teasing her clit with flicks of his tongue, tiny but intense suckles, and scrapes of his teeth. His hands kept her spread open, pressing against the one leg that wasn’t already trapped. 

Amelia was so busy shuddering every time his tongue flicked over her that she didn’t notice Nick's fingers creeping down and around Chris’s mouth until two were slowly pressing inside of her. “Oh, oh, oh, yes, please, oh, fuck,” she whimpered, tearing her mouth away from Nick's as the need for air got too great, on top of the sensations.

 

The two men took it as encouragement, and worked her body in tandem. Amelia didn't stand a chance, and it wasn’t long before she was coming, her hips snapping up to rub her pussy against Chris's face, and drive Nick's fingers even deeper into her body.

The men played her like a fiddle, keeping her orgasm rolling until she sobbed out, "Please! Stop!" as the stimulation got to be too much. Nick slid his fingers from her body as Chris kissed his way back north, eyes on Nick.

Amelia was watching Nick, too, as he sucked his fingers into his mouth and cleaned them off. "Oh my god," she groaned, her voice hoarse and raspy. "That is so...Nnng”. 

Chris leaned over her body to capture Nick’s mouth with his own. Amelia watched as they kissed inches from her face. It was nowhere near as violent as last time, but no less intense or passionate. She whimpered softly as Chris’s tongue flashed out, tasting Amelia’s come on Nick’s lips, and then Nick doing the same for what covered Chris’s face. 

She squirmed, sated but not fully, still needing more. Needing...“ "Is somebody going to fuck me?" she asked when the men finally parted, "or is this all I'm going to get?"

Chris laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "Oh, you’re going to get fucked, pretty girl," he told her. "Right now, we're deciding who gets to fuck you and who gets fucked."

Amelia blinked. "With kisses?" she asked curiously. 

Nick snickered. "No, with a thumb war. Nice to know you were too distracted to notice." He raised his hand up in victory, still clasped with Chris’s, the other man’s thumb firmly pinned down. "See?"

Amelia burst into giggles. "Oh god, I can't believe you just thumb wrestled over sex," she gasped out. Her sense of the absurd was tickled. 

Chris kissed her again and headed for her side table. "Lube and condoms in here, sweetness? And of course we did. It's more dignified than rock paper scissors."

Amelia dissolved into more giggles, only able to nod helplessly. She squirmed backwards on the bed with Nick's help. She gazed up at him as Chris came back across the bed toward them. "So you’re going to be the one?" she asked softly. She wasn’t upset by that--if she was, they wouldn’t be doing this at all--but some part of her was disappointed. She and Chris had been friends for so long that it seemed a little wrong to have him take her first. 

Nick shook his head. "I only won the right to choose what happened, and I want Chris to be buried inside of you while I fuck him." He smiled as she moaned softly. "Delicious image, isn’t it?"

Amelia nodded, and opened her arms for Chris who settled between her legs. She could feel his erection rubbing up against her, now clad in latex where it hadn’t been before. A small part of her was disappointed; she wanted to truly feel Chris. Still, safe sex was smart sex, and she'd rather this than some nasty bug that she didn’t know she had thanks to Daniel infect the boys. 

She nuzzled at Chris’s throat as he continued to thrust gently against her, until he stiffened suddenly. She opened her eyes to see Nick kneeling behind him, fingers obviously delving between his ass cheeks. “Oh god, that’s hot," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Chris.  
“  
"Slide into me," she told him, nuzzling his ear. "Slide into me so I can feel it while he stretches you." Amelia had no idea what she was really saying, other than some desperate need to get Chris inside of her. She wanted him, had wanted him for years when they were younger and now that she had him, she was all impatience and need. 

Fortunately, Chris seemed to be in the same state she was, and she felt him reach down between their bodies to hold his cock as he lined himself up. Amelia whimpered as he pressed his hips forward slowly, pressing the blunt tip of his cock into her opening. It was a little sore; it had been months since she’d had anything bigger than her slim vibrator up inside of her body, but it hurt in the perfect stretchy way that made her want to slam her hips up and sheath him fully. 

As if he could read her thoughts, Chris pinned her hips with his hands, holding her steady. He smirked at her, and slowly rocked his own hips, fucking himself into her inch by agonizing inch. 

Amelia groaned in frustration, and gave Nick a mute appeal over Chris’s shoulder. He grinned at her and twisted his fingers, making Chris gasp and jerk forward, sliding his cock entirely into her. 

"Cheaters," he ground out, body trembling as he forced himself to hold still. Amelia hadn’t been able to bite back her yelp completely as she was suddenly stretched out. It had stung, but it wasn’t lasting very long, and she needed him to move. "Please," she begged softly. "Need you."

Chris immediately covered her mouth with his, maybe to hide some sudden outpouring of emotion, Amelia didn’t know. All she knew was that he was kissing her and fucking her, and Nick was stretching him, and...She heard Chris groan into her mouth, and opened her eyes to see that Nick had slid a condom onto himself and was rubbing his cock against Chris's loosened hole.

Amelia immediately pulled Chris flat against her, holding him tightly. Nick smiled at her, and pressed his hips forward, slow and careful. The angle she was at gave Amelia a distorted view of what was happening, but even with that, it was one of the hottest things she had ever seen. 

Chris was slowly pressed deeper and deeper into her cunt as Nick's weight pressed him down. Nick’s cock moved slowly as hedid his best to make sure that he didn’t hurt Chris. It didn’t take long, though, before Nick was settled fully into Chris’s body, pressing him impossibly deep into Amelia’s. 

"Oh god," she groaned, scratching her fingernails along Chris's back. Nick leaned forward, over Chris's shoulder--which must have pressed him even deeper into Chris, judging by the gasping moan he let out-- and kissed her. 

"Hold on tight, beautiful," he said, and straightened back up. 

Amelia laughed breathlessly as Nick began a rapidly building rhythm, fucking Chris. Chris used the momentum to drive himself into Amelia, and it didn’t take long before they had achieved an intense, incredible rhythm that had them all gasping and moaning. 

Amelia felt another, even more intense orgasm building deep inside of her, and shuddered. "SO close," she whimpered, rocking her hips up to meet Chris. "So close, oh god, need it. Need this. Fuck me, harder, please, Nick, Chris, need..." She writhed under them, begging with body as well as words. 

Nick answered her plea by fucking Chris faster, and Chris somehow managed to get his hand between their bodies. "Damn, baby," he growled, finding her clit and watching Amelia's reaction. "Come for us." 

Amelia couldn’t help but obey, the wave of orgasm slamming through her body like a tidal wave. She was completely helpless to do anything but moan and whine as Chris rubbed her clit and let Nick's momentum carry him forward. His groan and bitten lip told her that he was coming now, too, and she whined a little when the thought that Chris was coming from fucking her flitted through her mind. 

Nick wasn't far behind, his head falling back and exposing a throat that Amelia found herself wanting to cover with bite marks. She lay still, utterly replete, watching the last tremors of pleasure ripple through her lovers. 

Her lovers. Even if this was a one-time thing--and the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that she really did not want that to happen--she had just slept with two men. She had lovers, plural. Oh, this was going to be fun to figure out. 

A quick clean up, some gentle maneuvering, and Amelia found herself tucked up against Chris's chest with Nick snuggled in behind her, the covers pulled up to their waists. They were all quiet, enjoying the afterglow of some absolutely fabulous orgasms. Amelia trailed her fingers through Chris’s chest hair, her eyes closed. It had been a long damned time since she had felt this cared for. With her ex, sex had been perfunctory, a blowjob for him, missionary style, or occasionally from behind, with him fucking her until he came. If she wanted an orgasm, she had to finger herself. Heaven forbid if she asked him to go down on her. 

Once, when she'd gotten fed up with it and asked why, he’d told her that her pubic hair had turned him off. At the time, she had been too astounded by the answer to respond, but later, she had been disgusted. Pubic hair turned him off? Seriously? There was no way she was shaving or waxing herself bare, and besides, if a little bit of hair turned you off...Were you even old enough to be having sex anyway?

Nick kissed the back of her neck. “Amelia?” he asked her softly. 

“Mmm? Call me Lia, Nick," she answered sleepily, turning her head so she could peer at him. “You’ve more than earned the right.”

He leaned over and kissed her softly. “Thank you. You okay?”

She nodded. “I'm fine, why?”

‘Because that was a lot of intensity right off the bat," Chris said quietly. “I'm not sure any of us expected that.”

Amelia had to agree. She had expected emotion. After all, she had been in love with Chris before they had gone their separate ways--not that anyone knew that. The intensity, though. That was something she hadn’t expected at all. She kind of thought it was Nick. He was clearly in love with Chris, and liked her. There was something about him, though, that seemed familiar. Not like she had met him before, but like she knew him anyway. Like he was someone important. 

“I think that was the most amazing sex I’ve ever had," she said quietly, “and that I’m one hundred percent okay with that. In fact, I would like to do it again. Preferably in the near future.”

Chris chuckled. “Somehow, I knew you’d say that.” 

“...say what?” Amelia asked, curious. 

“That you wanted more. I didn’t think you'd be happy with just one.” 

Amelia hummed. She wondered what that said about her, that Chris, who hadn’t really seen her for years, thought she’d be asking for more sex. Probably that he knew her to be open to lots of things. “Is that bad?” she asked. 

“Hell no!” both men exclaimed. “Don’t you dare think that. It's not bad at all. It’s one hell of a turn on, really. Women, and men, who like sex are good things, and they shouldn’t be wasted,” Nick added firmly. 

Amelia had to laugh at that. “Shouldn’t be wasted?”

“Nope," he said, leaning over to nuzzle her neck. “Not wasted. They should be cherished and fucked and made to have so many orgasms that they turn into limp little puddles of lust.” 

Amelia shuddered as his nuzzlings sent shivers down her spine. Or maybe it was his words. “All right, point taken, and when I recover, I’ll be taking you up on that.” Nick's chuckle told her that that’s what he hoped she’d say. “But what about it? What about...The next time? And the next? Are you staying? Is the job permanent? What kind of roots do you expect to put down?” 

Chris tightened his arms around her. “Easy, Lia,” he said quietly. “First of all, this is a permanent move. And I mean unless I get fired, I’m not going anywhere. I’m back in town to stay, and Nick is staying, too.”

Amelia let out a soft sigh and felt something that she hadn’t even realized knotted up inside of her, release. “Good. That’s...that’s good." 

“Second of all, I thoroughly expect there to be a second time. And a third, fourth, and as many as you'll let us go for. I…” He snorted. “Baby, you're the main reason I'm here. I pushed for the move to make it mine. I came back for you.” 

Nick noted, “He did. It was the one thing he told me kept pulling him back here.” He snorted. “He even told me he would leave me for you.”

That brought Amelia up short. “He. He what?” 

Nick stroked her thigh. “Easy, sweetheart. That was if I was incapable of accepting you and learning to love you myself. I'm more than willing, though. I think I'm halfway there just from the stories Chris has told me.”

Amelia couldn't do anything but stare. The revelation about Chris was enough to rock her world, but Nick's admission was mind boggling. He didn't know her, had no idea who she was beyond the ramblings of a man who hadn't see her for years.

“Wow,” she finally whispered. “I…” What the hell did one say to that? Her head whirled.

“Easy,” Chris murmured. “Didn't mean to throw you for a loop, babe. Just…needed you to know. You needed to be aware of just how much you meant to me. To us. I love Nick, and I love you.” 

“…I need a minute, please,” Amelia whispered, squirming free and heading somewhere that was not there.

Neither man stopped her. In fact, she kind of thought it nice that Nick helped her up from the bed and handed her the robe hanging on the back of her door. Amelia gave him a tiny smile and escaped to the kitchen where she stared at the back door at the darkness.

What was she doing? She went from never seeing Chris, thinking about him frequently but never _doing_ anything about it, to not only sleeping with him but sleeping with his boyfriend, too. And not only that, but they were telling her that they loved her. To be fair, Nick was more saying that he could fall in love with her, but the point was the same.

Amelia wrapped her arms around herself. It was... What was it? Scary, that was for sure. She had been in love with Chris when they were in high school. Then, when they had lost track of each other, those feelings had died, or so she thought. Seeing him tonight had triggered them again, and now she was so confused. Amelia knew that she loved Chris still. That much was obvious. 

What wasn’t obvious was where this was going. What would happen? Both men claimed that she was a big part of this move, though she wasn’t entirely sure why, since they had no way of knowing she would still be living here. Amelia frowned at her reflection. If they wanted her, what would that mean for the future? 

She was startled by a soft cough behind her. “Amelia?” She turned to see Chris standing there, his jeans hanging low on his hips, shirt in hand. Nick was behind him, similarly attired. “We could go, if you’d like. Neither of us wants to crowd you.” 

“No!” Amelia blurted out before she could think. “No. I don’t want you to go.” She gave them a rueful smile. “I’m freaking out a little, yeah, but I don’t want you to leave. I just...” She trailed off, trying to think how to phrase it. 

“Have a lot of questions, and are not entirely sure what to think?” Nick offered. 

“Yeah,” Amelia replied, relief flooding her. They understood. “That, exactly.”

Chris slowly crossed the kitchen to stand in front of her. He reached out and brushed her hair back from her face, looking thoughtful. “The last thing either of us wants to do is hurt you,” he said quietly. “Or confuse you. We want you to be happy.”

Amelia instinctively reached out and pulled him into a hug. “I am happy,” she muttered into his shoulder. “Confused, yeah, but happy. I’ve...” she paused and took a breath. “I’ve waited for years for you to notice me. I didn’t think you cared for me as anything but a friend. To find out I was wrong is a little bit of a shock. And then you bring with you another gorgeous man.” She looked up and smiled a little at Nick, who had followed Chris into the room. He smiled back and winked. 

“Talking is a good thing,” Chris murmured. “We should do it.”

Amelia started laughing. “Men offering to talk? Will wonders never cease.”

Chris mock growled and lightly swatted her ass. “Leave your stereotyping out of this. I prefer to talk shit out, you know that.”

Amelia did know that, which is why she had teased. “Too cold out here in the kitchen, though. C’mon.” She stepped out of Chris's embrace and took his hand. “Back to bed, where it’s warmer.” She reached for Nick’s hand, too. He readily gave it, and both men let her tow them back to the bedroom. Nick helped her back out of her robe as Chris slid out of his jeans and into the bed. He held out his arms to her, and Amelia slid into them, giving him a soft kiss as Nick climbed in behind her. 

She didn’t really know how they managed to turn her around--they were really good at maneuvering her, something that disconcerted her slightly--but she wound up with her head on Nick's chest, and Chris curled up behind her, arm across her waist to rest on Nick's belly. 

“So,” Amelia began, her fingers twisting lightly in Nick's chest hair, “how did you know I would still be here?” she asked. At the moment, it was the safest question she could think of. 

“Your dad,” Chris said into her hair. “I called him, trying to decide if I would go after this job.”

“I was tired of listening to him waffle, and told him to call the person most likely to know your whereabouts,” Nick added. 

Chris nodded; she could feel it. “Your dad told me that you were still here, and that he thought it was a great idea for me to come home.”

Amelia resisted the urge to smack her forehead with her palm. Of course her father had known. He always seemed to be in the middle of everything. 

"So, my father sent you here. Did he tell you anything else?" 

"Only that you'd broken up with your boyfriend weeks ago, and that he was thrilled you had. I get the feeling he didn't really like..."

"Daniel," Amelia supplied. "That'd be accurate. He hated Daniel. Told me the guy was just using me. I didn't realize just how accurate that was until it was too late. Well. For a given value of too late."

Nick hummed curiously. "What do you mean? You didn't marry him, you didn't sign over your house, or anything else, did you?"

Amelia tried to figure out the best way to explain herself. "I spent three years with him. Three years I could have been enjoying myself, living my own life, doing my own thing. He kept me from going the places I wanted to go. He objected to my job. I was too late in the sense that I wasted all this time." She wasn't entirely sure that made sense, or even that it was what she wanted to say. It was distracting, being pinned between the two men this way, though she wouldn't trade it for anything. 

Chris tightened his grip on her slightly. "That's not too late, that's just in time," he said softly. "Would you have done those things had you not been with him? It's impossible to say. What _can_ be said, though, is that you wouldn't be who you are now if you hadn't been with him." He sounded so confident and sincere that Amelia found herself believing him. 

She let out a long breath. "In the six monthssince I broke up with him, I've been figuring out all kinds of things about myself. Things I...I didn't even know were a part of me." Amelia fell silent, remembering her return to The Bar, the weeks since she had shut the door behind Daniel. "I was thinking about getting a dog from the pound," she offered. 

Chris chuckled. "I'd be surprised that you don't already have a houseful if I didn't know that Daniel claimed to be allergic." 

"How--my father?" 

"Your father."

Amelia groaned and pressed her face against Nick's chest. He laughed, and she couldn't help but laugh in response as her face vibrated. "All right, I concede the point that you're well versed in my life to date. Did he also tell you that I've been a mopey mess since I got back here five years ago? That every time someone brought you up, I excused myself from conversation?" She bit her lip and didn't unhide her face. She couldn't bear to look at either of them. 

Chris gently stroked her side. "He told me enough." 

Nick rolled slowly, pressing her back into Chris and tipping her chin up so he could look at her. "I know you love him. That was obvious even before any words were spoken. I love him, too. I want both of you to be happy, though." He paused, frowning slightly. "It's probably way too soon to really be asking, and probably not the time in the conversation, but I need to know. Can you find it in your heart to maybe one day love me, too? Can you even try?"

Amelia blinked, slightly surprised. It _was_ a sudden shift, an adjustment from one idea to the next, but she could appreciate Nick's concern. "I..." Could she? Could she love Nick, the way she loved Chris? Share them with each other? "I can't love you the way I love Chris," she said slowly, and then grabbed for Nick when he gathered himself to move away. "I can't love you the same way because I don't know you the same way. We don't have years and years of history together, and we can't. Not like that. But I think...I think I can love you _just as much_. Differently, since you're a different person, and we'd have a different history, but just as much."

Nick was quiet, studying her face. After a long moment, "Can you share? Will you share?"

"I just did, didn't I?" Amelia said with a slightly lascivious grin. She hastened to add, "I know that's not what you mean. Yes, I think I can share. It'll be an adjustment. I never really even considered having more than one lover or partner in my life. I think I'd be okay with it, though. The idea appeals to me. It doesn't repulse me, and wouldn't that be one of the biggest clues to this not working?" 

Nick leaned in and kissed her softly. "Probably," he murmured against her lips. 

Amelia tipped her head back under the spray, and closed her eyes. She had slept better last night than she had in months--years, really. Somehow, being cradled between two men had settled something inside of her. Maybe it was that she truly felt wanted for the first time in she couldn't remember how long. Not needed, that was something entirely different. Needed was something that Daniel had spouted, and she had believed.

Nobody needed anybody else. They just didn’t. They wanted other people, often to a desperation that made them feel like they needed someone else, but all it was was a want. Amelia was okay with wanting, though. She’d come to realize over the course of the past couple of weeks, and maybe even more in the last twenty-four hours that it was okay to want things. It was _good_ to want things. 

Amelia pushed the water from her face with her hands, and slid them back down her wet hair before stepping out of the shower spray. Knobs turned to off, she grabbed for her towel with eyes closed, and yelped when her hand came into contact with warm skin. 

“Easy! Just me!” Nick said, putting her towel into her hand. “I'm sorry for intruding. I knocked, and thought I heard you say come in.” 

Amelia dried her face and peered at him suspiciously. He seemed to be telling the truth, though, and was studying the ceiling instead of looking at her. Suddenly, it seemed ridiculous, given what they had been up to and how they had all woken up, and she started laughing. 

Nick started to chuckle, too, and lowered his eyes to her face. “Sorry,” he offered again, still snickering. 

Amelia leaned forward and kissed him lightly. “No problem. Mostly didn’t expect anyone to be in here, so I was more than a little startled. What's up?”

“Chris has breakfast almost ready, and sent me to get you. I’ll go tell him you’re out of the shower.” He turned to leave, but some instinct made Amelia reach for his hand. He turned back to her, curiosity written on his features. 

“Just...” Words failed her and she tugged on his hand until he moved close enough for her to kiss him. She didn’t bother trying to keep it light or easy, just gave vent to some of her pent up emotions. She found herself plastered up against his chest, one of his strong arms holding her waist, the other cupping her neck, Nick returning her kiss wholeheartedly. 

"Wow,” he panted when they finally broke apart. “What was that for?”

Amelia blushed, aware she was getting him all wet, that he was clothed, and she was...well, not. “Just...felt like something I needed to do. I meant it, what I said about it being different with us. Equal, but different.” She bit her lip, hoping Nick understood what she was trying to say. 

He seemed to, smiling and kissing her again softly before letting her go. “Food’s almost ready. See you in the kitchen.” He quietly left the bathroom, leaving Amelia to dry herself and pull clothes on.

It didn't take her long to pull on a pair of yoga pants, a soft knit shirt, and a hoodie. Hair was combed out and braided back in no time at all, too. It was Saturday, and she really had no plans at all to go anywhere. Her clothes were clean and in good shape, so if either Nick or Chris had a problem with what she was wearing, well... She shook her head as she tied off the end of her braid. "You're losing it, girl," she told her reflection, and headed down the stairs. 

She was halfway down them when she realized she smelled bacon and fresh coffee, and wondered how the hell she had missed it in the first place. The smell was pervasive, in the most delicious way, and her stomach growled in anticipation. "I forgot you knew how to cook," Amelia remarked as she stepped into the kitchen. Whatever else she was going to say died in her throat, though, when she saw Daniel standing by the back door, staring at Chris and Nick, and both men staring back. 

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Daniel hissed. "Who the hell are they?" He gave her a look of loathing and disgust that had her taking an involuntary step backward before she could catch herself. 

"I don't think that's any of your fucking business," said Nick, his voice cold. "Lia? You okay?" 

"I'm fine," Amelia started to say, but Daniel's derisive laugh interrupted her. 

"Lia? Since when do you let people call you by a nickname? Oh, wait; maybe it's only the people you spread your legs for, which means you must have fucked him. Since I walked in on them _kissing_ ," and he spat out the word as though it left a nasty taste in his mouth, "I can only assume you fucked them both. You are such a fucking slut. I knew--"

He didn't say anything else because he couldn't; Chris had him pinned against the wall, forearm pressed against his throat. "Don't you _ever_ say anything like that about her again," he said, his voice deadly quiet. "I will hunt you down and gut you alive. You will watch me pull out your entrails one by one, causing you as much pain as possible, is that clear?" 

"Chris," Amelia said, giving Nick a desperate look. Nick crossed the kitchen and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

"Let him do this," Nick whispered in her ear. "Daniel needs to know he can't push you around anymore." 

Daniel was staring at Chris with a mixture of contempt and anger in his eyes. "You really think you can do that to me? A fag like you?" 

Chris leaned just slightly, choking off whatever else Daniel was going to say. "Does it _feel_ like I can do that?" he asked mildly. "I'd watch what you say right about now. I could very easily crush your windpipe and leave you to suffocate." 

Daniel's eyes widened and Amelia saw fear enter his eyes. "Chris, let him go," she asked softly, and was relieved to see Chris release the pressure and back off. She held out her hand to him, asking him to come stand with her and Nick. He did so, kissing her cheek and standing just behind her shoulder so that he could press up against her back. 

"Get out of my house, Daniel. You're no longer welcome here. I don't want to see your face here again."

Daniel rubbed his throat and gave her an ugly look. "I'll make your life fucking miserable, you bitch." 

Amelia held on to Nick and put her other arm back to keep Chris where he was when she felt both of them try to lunge forward at Daniel. "I'd like to see you try. How would you succeed? By telling people that two men were kissing in my kitchen? What does that prove? That someone called me Lia? Lots of people do, Daniel, I just couldn't stand to hear it from you. You have nothing to stand on, nor any reason to be here, especially barging in the back door without an invitation. Now, leave before I call the cops and have them arrest you for trespassing."

"I'll file assault charges!" Daniel's look was ugly.

"Self-defense," Chris said immediately. "You entered property you have no right to enter, and I protected the people in this home. You'd be laughed right out of court, if they even let you file the charges." 

Daniel made a disgusted, angry sound, but stomped out of the kitchen. He slammed the back door hard enough to make the glass rattle in the frame, and Amelia let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She immediately started to shake, and because Nick and Chris were pressed as tightly against her as they were, they both felt it.

"Easy, baby," Nick said, pulling her over to a chair and sitting down, pulling her into his lap. "It's all right. He can't hurt you." 

"We won't let him," Chris added, crouching in front of her and rubbing her hands gently between his own. “You won’t let him. Did you hear yourself? I'm proud of you.” 

 

Amelia let out a breath, leaning against Nick’s chest and squeezing Chris’s fingers gently. “I don’t want this to be just one night. I want this to last for as long as it can. I want to have you here with me, want to fight with you, and want to do all of that...couply stuff. Only with three instead of two. What you were talking about, all of it. I want. I want that.” She said it all in a rush, trying to get it all out before she thought better of what she was asking for. 

Chris broke into a wide grin. “Really?”

Amelia felt her own smile start and nodded. “Really. Daniel just...he really gave me the push I needed. I don’t care what other people think, and the way you two supported me but didn’t take over... I want that in my life all the time.” She turned to look at Nick. "With both of you.” 

Nick leaned in and kissed her very gently. “You’ve got it. No one night stands for us. You’re stuck now.”

Amelia grinned as Chris snuck in for a kiss of his own from both of them. “Somehow, I don’t think I mind.”


End file.
